<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Test Subject by Slasherbait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417839">A New Test Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasherbait/pseuds/Slasherbait'>Slasherbait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Human Experimentation, Sedation, Stabbing, Torture, idk what else to add im new here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasherbait/pseuds/Slasherbait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unusual series of easy escapes, the Entity decides it's high time you meet your match. You come face to face with the newest Killer to enter the fog, and unfortunately for you, he's been dying to acquire a new test subject.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first submission to this website. I haven't written serious fanfiction in about 10 years, probably. It feels good to do some creative writing again, and I'm glad inspiration finally struck. I'm so glad to finally have the courage to write something for this wonderful fandom. I hope you all enjoy. Smut will likely be in Chapter 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another trial. Lately, it seemed it never ended. You'd lost count of the number of times you've been pulled into a trial without a moment of peace. You figured this was the Entity's way of trying to break you after you had a few too many escapes in a row for its liking. No matter. You wouldn't break so easily. </p>
<p>As soon as the fog pulled you from the safety of the campfire, you readied yourself for the coming trial. Once you felt your feet hit solid ground, your eyes snapped open and you glanced around. You immediately saw a chapel looming in the distance, its broken, stained glass windows reflecting the few candles that burned within its walls. As you stood, eyes darting around in the hopes of spotting a generator nearby, you felt a shiver run down your spine. This map wasn't particularly cold, not like the lodge, at least, and you were fairly certain you were outside of the killer's terror radius. Perhaps it was just the atmosphere getting to you, maybe it was just in your head. But something felt...different.</p>
<p>As you didn't see a generator within sight, you began to walk. Carefully. Depending on the killer, the slightest misstep could mean stepping in a bear trap. After scanning the grass in front of you, you deemed it safe to step through and pressed onward. There! A generator. Finally. You crouched close, made sure there weren't any hidden bear traps nearby, then began your work. It was odd. You'd never been interested in mechanics and had no idea how to fix a generator before you were whisked away into the fog, but once your hands touched one, your mind somehow knew exactly what to do. It was an automatic reaction. Still, you were prone to mistakes, and the two wires you touched together caused a loud explosion.</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>You crouched motionless for a moment, monitoring your heartbeat. As expected, you felt your heart begin to race. The killer was coming closer, drawn by the sound of the explosion, and he was approaching fast. You quickly glanced over the top of the generator to see a hooded figure rushing towards you, but it wasn't anyone you recognized. The man came to a sudden halt after running into a nearby wall. You couldn't help but laugh, quickly covering your mouth as to not alert the man to your exact location. He seemed to only take a second to recover before jamming a syringe filled with a glowing, orange liquid into his arm.</p>
<p>You knew you should have taken that as a chance to gain distance, but you were glued in place, perplexed by this obvious newcomer to the fog. As the contents of the syringe seemed to take effect, the man let out a guttural growl before rushing towards you. Intrigue gave way to panic as your legs finally began to move, ushering you towards the chapel. You hoped your teammates weren't working on the generator inside the chapel, but at the moment, your only focus was to escape the killer's ire. </p>
<p>It became terrifyingly clear that whatever drug or serum he had pumping through his veins gave him his unnatural speed. He was gaining distance at an alarming rate. Outrunning him wasn't an option. As you neared the chapel, you spotted an open window and vaulted through it. You heard something hit the other side of the window behind you, likely his weapon, but you didn't dare look back. Once inside the ruined chapel, you made your way up the stairs. There was another open window up top that should provide you with a few more precious seconds of safety if you made it through. A quick glance behind you showed he was having trouble rushing up the stairs, bumping into the railing during his frenzy. At this point, he seemed completely feral, bloodlust his only guiding thought. You easily vaulted the window and ran down the stairs outside the chapel. You could hear him bumbling around inside still, his frustrated shriek echoing off the high ceiling. As you ran to a nearby pallet, you had the feeling he had given up the chase for now.</p>
<p>As soon as you were certain you were safe, you immediately booked it back to the generator you had been working on when he found you. Someone else must have worked on it in your absence, as it seemed close to lighting up. With a few pulls of some levers and lining up the right wires, the generator purred and the lights overhead blinked on. You weren’t sure how many more needed to be brought online before the exit gates were powered, so you wasted no time in looking for another generator to work on. Before you could find one, however, you heard a scream pierce the air around you. Fuck. Someone had gotten caught. You saw the familiar red shimmer of a hooked survivor in the distance and headed for the save. As you neared the occupied meat hook, you saw which poor bastard had gotten hooked first: Dwight. You took a moment to shift your eyes around, making sure the strange new killer wasn’t nearby before reaching up and helping your teammate off the hook.</p>
<p>“You all right, buddy?” you asked him, already opening the medkit you brought along.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just...I-I haven’t seen him before. H-he must be new,” the rattled man mumbled back through gritted teeth. When you lifted up a roll of gauze, he stopped you. “N-not here. That guy’s fucking fast. He’s probably headed back here.” You nodded and led him towards the outer perimeter of the map. Patching him up here should be much safer. You applied pressure to the puncture wounds with cotton pads as he unrolled the gauze for you. Before handing you the gauze, he held down the cotton pad on his chest to free up one of your hands. Carefully, you wrapped the gauze around his shoulder. The blood oozed beneath the bandages but there wasn’t much either of you could do about it right now. All you could do was focus on survival. The Entity would heal any wounds after the trial concluded. He gave you a quick nod of gratitude and snuck off. You headed in the opposite direction. Most survivors preferred not to stick too close together. The survivors’ strength came in the form of applying pressure to multiple generators at once.</p>
<p>As you moved quietly around, searching for another generator, you noticed the lights of two more completed generators shining brightly in the distance. Good. It seemed things were going relatively well for now. You spotted an unlit generator nearby and jogged towards it. By the time you reached it, another scream reached your ears. Whoever it was must have been on the other side of the map. No sense going after them; you’d waste precious time. As your fingers got to work on repairing the generator, you heard even more pained screams. Had someone else gotten caught going for the save? You looked up from your work to scan the area. Two dull red auras shone from the far ends of the map. Damn. </p>
<p>You took a moment to weigh your options. Either you could continue working on the generator in front of you and hope your other teammate is competent enough to make both saves, or you could bite the bullet and rescue them yourself. You cursed under your breath and decided the second option would be best in case your teammate got cut off. With an annoyed groan, you stood and broke into a run. As you got closer to your hooked teammates, Meg and David from the looks of it, you heard the otherworldly howl of the killer nearby. You dove behind a bush and peered out to see Dwight leading the killer away from the hooks towards the chapel. This was your chance to save Meg and David. Without another thought, you booked it towards your suffering teammates. By the time you reached Meg, the familiar sound of Dwight’s wail sounded out. You felt bad for him, but this wasn’t the time to think about it. As soon as Meg’s feet were securely on the ground, you rushed towards David and heaved him off the meat hook. Normally, you wouldn’t be able to lift him an inch off the ground, but adrenaline is one hell of a drug. Without a word, he and Meg scurried off towards a generator that looked to be about half way done.</p>
<p>Remembering Dwight’s predicament, you spun around in the direction of the chapel. Just in time to see the killer shove a syringe into Dwight’s neck. That mysterious orange liquid flowed into Dwight’s body, and he let out an ear-piercing screech as orange cysts grew rapidly on his skin. You slapped your hand over your mouth to muffle your scream. What was happening to him!? His suffering didn’t last long, at the very least, as the killer pierced your teammate’s skull with the sharpened handle of his cane. You felt the urge to vomit and ducked behind a bush to retch, but you swallowed it down as best you could. The last thing you wanted to do was make any noise to alert the killer to your location. Your heart was pounding in your chest, a sign that the killer was drawing closer. You didn’t dare move. If you were lucky, he’d see Meg and David on the generator instead of you. As your heart rate increased, you found it harder and harder to remain still, every fiber of your being telling you to run. But it seemed your patience paid off. You heard David curse, followed by a defeated shout. Meg’s own piercing scream rang out not long after. And then, silence. You suddenly became overwhelmed with a feeling of utter dread. You didn’t need to look to know that they, too, were dead.</p>
<p>There was only one thing you could do now: find the hatch. But you found your legs glued to the spot. The image of Dwight growing disgusting orange tumors all over his body was burned into your mind and had you frozen with fear. </p>
<p>‘Please, please don’t let that happen to me,’ you prayed to a god you didn’t believe in. Your heart was pumping frighteningly fast. You knew the killer was close, yet you couldn’t move a muscle. Panic was setting in. RUN! Finally, your legs seemed to cooperate with your desperate mind and you took off. Where, you didn’t know. All you knew was that you had to run. You couldn’t even think of where to check for the hatch first, and all you could hear was the hungry growls of the killer drawing closer. You ran towards the chapel, leaping over Dwight’s lifeless body before vaulting a nearby window. Despite the loud grunts coming from the twisted man pursuing you, you heard the familiar hum of the open hatch. There, in the middle of the chapel! With a cry of relief, you darted towards it. Escape was within reach. You were only a few meters away when something was thrust into your back. You cried out in pain and fell to the dusty floor. The hum of the hatch was so close yet so far. </p>
<p>Without a second thought, you tried crawling towards it, only to be stopped by a hefty boot on your back. Tears welled in your eyes as realization dawned on you. This was it. You prepared yourself to face as gruesome of a death as your teammates. A heavy hand grasped your shoulder and flipped you over onto your back. For the first time, you were able to catch a glimpse of the hooded man above you. The same orange liquid that filled his syringes seemed to be leaking from his misshapen face. Even his eyes seemed to glow. You were so mesmerized by his grotesque appearance that you didn’t notice him pulling out yet another syringe. Before you could even fight back, he slammed it deep into the side of your neck. Immediately, your entire body felt painfully hot, as if liquid fire was coursing through your veins. You screamed in agony, your vision blurring. Was this how he felt every time he injected the serum into himself? You silently begged for it to end, for him to deal the deathblow. But he never did. He just watched you writhe around in pain, as if studying your reaction. You curled up into a fetal position, vision slowly fading. The last thing you saw before everything went black was the faint glow of the serum inside the discarded syringe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Tribulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Into the frying pan and into the fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your consciousness faded in and out for what felt like hours. Any time you came to, you didn't have time to reflect on your predicament or what had happened to you before the pain knocked you back out. Eventually, you felt yourself being roused from your slumber. You still felt pain, but it wasn't nearly as strong as before. Groggily, you opened your eyes and tried to sit up to no avail. Confused, you lifted your top half as much as possible to see that you were bound to a wooden table. The room around you was fairly dark, save for some burning candles and a lantern. Once your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, you realized you were in some sort of alchemical laboratory. It looked just like something you would have seen in movies about the middle ages. Flasks and bottles were scattered about on various tables and workbenches, and stacks of books littered the floor. </p><p>Were you dreaming? It felt as though you were cloaked in a heavy fog, and you struggled to remember what you were doing before you woke up here. A trial. A new killer. Dwight's gruesome death. As your memories flooded back, you snapped back to alertness. Much to your chagrin, the table beneath you and the steadfast restraints were very real. This was no nightmare. This was your new, horrifying reality. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted movement. A familiar hooded figure was hunched over a book. You heard low, incoherent grumbles coming from the man and assumed it was his own way of talking to himself, given the state of his deformed mouth. If you weren't so keen on keeping quiet, you would have laughed at how absurd he sounded.</p><p>Despite your fight or flight response urging you to attempt an escape, you decided to remain still, since it appeared that he had not yet noticed your awakening. With a swift movement, the man grabbed a nearby beaker and carefully filled a syringe with its contents. From what you could see, it was a light green hue, a completely different color than the serum used against you at the end of the trial.</p><p>'Don't tell me he's--' your thought was cut short when he suddenly turned to face you, eyes glowing menacingly in the dim light. Too late to pretend to be asleep. He limped over to you and took a moment to observe you. The awkward silence and the intensity of his gaze was uncomfortable, to say the least. You figured this was the time to beg for your life, but you knew it wouldn't do you any good.</p><p>"What are you going to do to me?" you asked, although you were fairly sure you knew the answer. Based on your environment, you had a bad feeling you were about to become his new subject for experimentation. He raised the hand holding the syringe and shifted his eyes to it, then back to you, affirming your suspicions. You had been trying to remain calm, still clinging to some small hope that this was all a dream, but the threat of being injected with that serum and enduring that mind-numbing pain all over again had you struggling against your restraints. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, just kill me already! That’s what The Entity wants! Just fucking end it!” you pleaded, your voice quivering pathetically. So much for sounding confident. Was this sort of thing even allowed in The Entity’s realm? You and the others had been subjected to trial after trial, a never ending cycle, but at least it was predictable. A killer kidnapping a survivor post-trial was unheard of. But here he was, doing exactly that, and given that The Entity had yet to intervene, you could only assume that this was fair game. How unfortunate for you. Before you could protest any further, the Blight took this opportunity to shove the syringe into your arm and push down on the plunger. After a few seconds, you felt your body grow heavy and a veil of thick fog cloud your mind. This felt nothing like what he subjected you to at the end of the trial. Then it dawned on you. This was a sedative. Why he needed to sedate you when you were already bound, you didn’t know, but it worried you. A lot.</p><p>As you were falling to the effects of the drug, the Blight was furiously scribbling in a journal. Taking detailed notes, no doubt. He must have been an avid scientist before The Entity brought him here. Now that you were sedated, time seemed to move slower. It felt like he had been standing there writing for an hour, but you knew it could have only been a few minutes. Satisfied with his notes, he set down his journal and pencil next to your head. You attempted to turn your neck to see what he had written, but your head felt so heavy that it was impossible to do anything other than move your eyes. Whatever he had planned for you, at least he was merciful enough to put you into a state of sedation first. Maybe that was a gift from the last sliver of humanity he had left. You heard him fumbling around with glassware somewhere off to your left. The clinking of beakers and flasks was strangely calming, like music, even though instinct told you he was preparing the tonic for his next injection. </p><p>You were so lost in the drug-induced haze that you didn’t notice when he approached you once more, syringe in hand. A small shift of your gaze allowed you to see what concoction he had ready for you this time: a pale yellow liquid with a slight glow to it. Because it looked similar to the putrid serum he injected you with during the trial, you felt yourself grow nervous. Seeing the sudden anxiety in your expression elicited a low chuckle from him before he slammed the needle into your neck. Your eyes grew wide and your muscles tensed involuntarily, heart rate rapidly increasing.Then, mere feelings of heightened anxiety morphed into physical pain--the familiar feeling of liquid fire in your veins, although, thankfully, not as strong as before. With your bound and sedated state, your natural reaction to pull yourself in was impeded, so all you could do was open your mouth and scream. Your captor made no move to silence you. In fact, he seemed all too pleased at your reaction, rumbling with gargled laughter the more you struggled and cried. He reached out towards a nearby table and grasped a scalpel. If this was to be your death, as long as it was an end to the pain, you welcomed it with open arms.</p><p>However, death wasn’t what he had in mind. He steadied your arm with his free hand and used the scalpel to make an incision in your forearm, drawing blood. He swiftly scooped up a small bowl and collected the flow. Once he seemed satisfied with the sample size, he paused to give you a glimpse of it before turning away. Your blood had an odd, orange glow to it. He eagerly hobbled towards a workbench and placed the bowl under the bright light of a lantern. He took his time studying the sample, furiously writing in his journal. All the while, you were still dealing with the after effects of his most recent brew. The burning feeling was still present but seemed to be alleviating as the minutes passed. As the alchemist continued studying your ichor, you hoped he would get lost in his work and simply forget about you. Surely the Entity wouldn’t allow this to go on for too long. Given enough time, you both would be pulled back into a trial...right?</p><p>You weren’t sure how long you were laying there, with you lost in your thoughts and him lost in his work, before he returned to your side. What now? You noticed he’d returned with two syringes this time. He gave you no time to consider their contents before jamming the first into your neck. Within seconds, you felt your body relaxing and growing limp. More sedatives. Once he seemed satisfied with your level of relaxation, he fumbled with your restraints. Did he change his mind? Was he letting you go? Any questions in your mind were soon answered as he then began to strip you of your clothing. Under the influence of the sedatives, you were powerless to stop him. All you could do to object was give a pathetic whine that was clearly ignored. The cool air of the dim laboratory was an unwelcome surprise to your bare skin. The killer made no effort to hide that he was staring at you. In return, you attempted to bring your arms up to cover your exposed chest, but your entire body felt impossibly heavy. At this point, you barely had the mental capacity to even feel shame.</p><p>Suddenly, he snatched the second syringe he had stashed next to you. Expecting it was for you, you were shocked when, instead, he stabbed himself in the chest. Once the elixir drained into him, he released a loud roar and leered over you with the look of a frenzied predator admiring their cornered prey. You should’ve realized what he was up to when he removed your clothes, but a part of you had hoped it was simply part of his research. Although, in a way, maybe this still was. With the dexterity of a monster wild with lust, he ripped down his pants to free his already hardened member. Despite your limited view, you could see that the orange substance leaking from his face was bubbling up at the tip of his glowing cock.</p><p>“N-no...No!” you begged, your voice barely a squeak. It was no use, of course. After pulling you closer to the edge of the table, he gripped your hips with enough force to bruise them and thrust himself inside you. A yelp erupted from your throat at the sudden intrusion, and tears welled up in your eyes. From your angle, he hadn’t appeared that well-endowed, but the way he over-stretched your unprepared hole told you otherwise. He gave you no time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into you. Your only solace was that his pre-cum added enough lubrication to keep you from tearing. Due to his serum-induced mania, his thrusts were rough and erratic. Your head lolled to the side, searching for something, anything that you could use to stop his assault. That's when you spotted the scalpel lying just within your reach. In one last, feeble attempt to save yourself, you mustered all the strength you had left and grasped the scalpel. With a pathetically slow movement, you jabbed it into his forearm.</p><p>He let out an enraged screech before removing the scalpel and stabbing it into your shoulder. You didn't have time to register the pain, as he then clasped a hand tightly around your throat. All the while, his assault on your aching cunt never slowed. As the blood from your wound flowed down your arm and the air slowly escaped your lungs, you felt yourself growing distant. It wouldn't be long now before you passed out. Just when black dots began to cloud your vision, he released his hold just enough to allow you a few choked breaths. It seemed he had every intention of making you stay conscious while you suffered. The desperation in his movements only increased as he chased his release, and you could feel your exposed skin on the rough wood getting rubbed raw. More than anything, you wished for death, begged for an end to this. And it seemed, as he neared his climax, he'd grant your wish. With his final thrust, he clamped down on your throat with both hands, strangling any remaining air out of you. The black dots quickly reappeared, and as you breached the line of unconsciousness, you felt his hot seed filling you. He had injected you for the final time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for journeying with me into my first real endeavour back into writing fanfiction after so many years of having zero inspiration. I'd like to make some sort of continuation to this, but I couldn't decide whether to add it as another chapter or a completely new work. I'll likely add it as a new work, so anyone who doesn't want to read thru the smut can do so. I also plan on doing some sort of character study, writing as The Blight through his perspective. Thanks again for reading this. It means a lot to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>